The Return of Lily and James
by Taylor3
Summary: Lily and James are sent to Earth from Heaven in Harry's seventh year to make Ginny and Harry fall in love. But its not as easy as it sounds...The first fic by me! R&R! H/G and H/R
1. The Mission

Hey peeps

Hey peeps! My name is Taylor, and this is my first fic! I hope u all like it and I hope that ya'll like it! I'm not from England, sadly…I live in Tennessee (but don't worry, I don't have an accent…no offense to those who do!) So anyway this is my first fic and PLEASE review!!! I NEED reviews!! Or I might not post the next chapter! So please! Review! 

****

Disclaimer: Must I say it?? Nothing's mine! Nothing at all! But if it was, I would have a huge house and a better computer, and-*is cut off by her realisation that she's babbling again* so anyway, on with the fic!

__

The Return of Lily and James

Lily Potter stopped walking and looked around. Heaven was nice, there's no doubt about it. Fluffy white clouds, deep blue sky…and anything you ever wanted was here. Sure, Heaven was nice, but at times, boring. Lily went on missions to Earth every now and then, but none were where she wanted to go. 

Lily had been in heaven for 16 years. She and her husband, James Potter, were killed by the most feared dark wizard since Grindewald, Lord Voldemort. After he killed Lily and James, he turned to kill their son, Harry, who was only a year old. But the killing curse rebound upon Voldemort, nearly killing him. Lily and James' son escaped with only a small, lightning bolt-shaped scar. Lily longed to see her son, but as that was not possible, she and James kept watch over him through the Looking Cloud. They missed him terribly. 

Lily sighed and began walking again. She stopped at the Looking Cloud and watch him fall asleep at the Weasley's, where his best friend lived. _At least he isn't going to be living with my horrid sister, Petunia ever again!_ She thought with satisfaction. She was just thinking about how adorable he looked when he slept, when she was rudely awoken from her thoughts by her best friend, Sarah.

"Lily! Oh there you are! I've been looking all over for you!" She exclaimed, out of breathe. "I have the most wonderful news! God contacted me and told me to tell you that you're going to Earth! To Hogwarts!"

Lily let out a high-pitched squeak of joy. She was going to see her son! "Oh, when, Sarah, when?" she asked eagerly. 

"I don't know when, but God told me to tell you to contact Aurora." Said Sarah.

"Ok, thanks a mill!" Lily flashed her best friend a smile and ran off to find Aurora. But, as luck would have is, she did not have to look far. She nearly ran into Aurora.

"Oof!" said Aurora, making a sound much unlike her gorgeous personalitly. Aurora was the spitting image of an angel. She wore a white toga that seemed to glow, and she had gold wings attached to her back. Her hair was gold-blonde and fell into perfect ringlets to the middle of her back. She had large violet eyes that sparkled. "Oh, Lily, I've been looking for you!"

"Me too!" said Lily, unable to hide her excitement. "So, is it true? Do I get to see Harry?"

Aurora smiled her perfect smile, and said, "Yes, it is true, but for this mission, you need a partner." She snapped her fingers, and James Potter appeared next to her, a big goofy grin on his face.

Lily ran and hugged him. "Yes! We both get to see Harry?"

"Yes," said Aurora. "Don't you two want to know what your assignment is?" Lily and James nodded eagerly. She chuckled slightly, and continued. "Lily, your assignment's name is Ginny Weasley. She is the younger sister of Harry's best friend, Ron Weasley. She has loved Harry since she first saw him, and they are meant to be together, but Harry can't see that. Even though he has never returned her feelings, she still loves him. But I'm afraid it is becoming more serious. Ginny had considered suicide."

Lily gasped. "Oh, no!" she was shocked.

Aurora looked sad, but continued. "But, James, don't think your job is going to be easy. You have to convince Harry to love Ginny, even though he hasn't ever thought of her as something more than a friend." Then Lily mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like "men" under her breath. Aurora smiled. "So, overall, your job is to make Harry and Ginny fall in love." She paused for questions. 

"Rory," started James, grinning when he saw the disgusted look on Aurora's face, "why is it so important that they fall in love?"

"Very good question, James. Its because the love that they will share is the only thing that can defeat Voldemort once and for all. I hope that you understand the seriousness of your mission?"

James and Lily nodded. "Ok, then, now on to a happier note," she said, the smile back on her face, "here are your new identities. Oh, you two are going to love this! Your brother and sister!" her grin widend and the look of horror on their faces, "Your John and Emily Bennet. You can come up with the reason why your at Hogwarts, but Dumbledore is expecting you. You are going to be transformed into your 16 and 17 year-old bodies. Lily is a 6th year and James, you're a 7th year, because Ginny is a year younger than Harry. I've put a spell on everyone so that no one will recognize you, _unless you tell them._ Ok? And it is imperative that you don't tell anyone because your mission will be ruined if you do. Oh, yeah, I almost forgot! Sirius Black and Remus Lupin will recognize you, ok? Any questions?" 

"Harry won't even know?" asked Lily sadly. 

"Well, since the bond between parents and children is so strong, Harry will feel like he has seen you before, but won't know unless you directly tell him. Now, the most you can stay on Earth is a year, and then I will be forced to come and get you, even if your mission is not completed. If you do finish your mission before that (which, hopefully you will), I will tell you and then give you a week to say goodbye. Then at midnight a week from the day I come, I will come to get you."

They sat in silence, each trying to place their thoughts.

Then James asked, "When will we be going?"

Aurora replied, "11:00 tomorrow morning. Tomorrow is September the 1st. You can go to bed now. You'll need your rest. Tomorrow is going to be a big day!" And with one quick kiss each, she glided away.

On their way back, James and Lily walked to the Looking Cloud. "Hey, James I've got it. We are the children of Auror David Bennet. His job takes us everywhere. Got it?"

James nodded. When they got to the Looking Cloud, they stood in silence watching their son sleep peacefully. Then in a quiet voice he said, "We'll be with you tomorrow, Harry." And they went to bed. 


	2. Hogwarts Again

Holy cow!!!!! Im soo psyched that I got 13 reviews!!! That is so awesome!! I love all of you that reviewed! Thank you soo much! Keep the good reviews coming! I don't mind some constructive critisism, but please don't flame!! And to all of you who reviewed, I'm sending ya'll a BUNCH of cyber huggs! You are loved! If you're a new time reader of my story, PLEASE review!! Thanks a MILL!!! I love ya'll SO MUCH! Byebye  
  
Disclaimer: JK, please don't sue me!! I own nothing! I have nothing!! You'll get all of $20.00 if you do sue me!!  
  
  
The Return of Lily and James  
  
Chapter 2: Hogwarts Again  
  
The next morning, Lily and James awoke extremely excited and nervous, but most of all happy. After all, they would be living and breathing again in a few minutes.  
They found Aurora easily, as she was waiting for them outside their beautiful house. She smiled brightly, her smile was contageous. Lily and James were wearing goofy grins. "Ok, you two, are you ready?" They nodded excitedly. "Alright, but don't forget that you can't tell Harry. Got it?"  
"Yeah, we got it!" said James impatiently.  
"Good! Come over here, close your eyes and..." Lily and James held hands and squeezed their eyes shut. "JUMP!" They jumped simultaneously.   
When they opened their eyes, they were greeted with a familiar sight: the Hogwarts Express.  
The scarlet engine was steaming, getting ready for the long journey that would take the children to another year of classes, tests, and adventures.   
"Wow! Its so good to be back!" Exclaimed Lily breathlessly. Then she noticed that they were each standing with a trunk, owl, and a broom. Their things were identical, except for the gold nameplates that said "Emily Bennet" on Lily's trunk, and "John Bennet" on James' trunk. "Ja-I mean John, lets go look for him!"  
James agreed and they set off through the crowd. As they were searching, James remarked, "Its so good to be 17 again! I wonder if the Gryffindor's need a new chaser?"  
Lily shook her head, smiling. Is Quidditch all they think about? She thought.   
"Look!" exclaimed James, "I see Harry!" They approached a family that was all red-heads, and Lily recognized them at once. They were the Weasley's, and Mrs. Weasley was as close to a mother as Harry had ever known, and for that, Lily was eternally grateful. Then the pair was greeted with the sight that they had wanted to see, in real life, for 16 years. It took everything Lily had to keep herself from engulfing in a huge hug.  
Harry was about 6 foot at 17, although he was a few inches shorter than Ron, he was still tall for his age. James and Harry looked exactly alike-both had well toned Quidditch muscles, jet-black, messy hair, and black rimmed glasses. The only real difference was Harry's startling green eyes opposed to James' warm brown ones. My eyes, thought Lily, happily.  
James walked right up to Ron and tapped him on the shoulder. Ron turned and saw James.  
"Hi!" said Ron cheerfully. "Who are you?"  
Lily pushed passed James before he could reply, and stuck her hand out to Ron. "I'm Emily and this is John. We are starting at Hogwarts this year."  
Ron's smile widened and he shook Lily's had energeticly. "Cool!" he exclaimed. "I'm Ron Weasley, and this here is Harry Potter, in case you haven't noticed."  
Harry glared at him and shook Lily and James' hands. He got a slight feeling that he had met them before, but he got over it. "What year are you?" he asked them.  
"I'm a 7th year and Lil-er, Emily, is a 6th year." Replied James. Lily winced when he almost said her real name.  
Just then, another red head stood up and walked over to the group. "Did you say you were a 6th year?" She asked Lily curiously, Lily nodded. "Oh, that's cool. I'm Ginny, Ron's little sister. I'm in 6th year, too."  
So this is Ginny! Thought Lily. Wow, Aurora forgot to tell me how much we look alike! It was true. Once again, the only difference was the eyes. Lily's were green like Harry's, while Ginny's were chocolate brown.   
Mrs. Weasley walked up just then and told them they had better get on the train. After being formally introduced to Lily and James, she kissed all her children and Harry, Lily was pleased to note.   
When they got on to the train, Harry and Ron were looking around worridly. Probebly looking for what's her name...Hermione, I think it is?  
The 5 found a compartment easily, and just as the train began to move, the door of the compartment burst open.   
"Harry, Ron!" exclaimed Hermione breathlessy and she gave them each suffocating hugs.   
"Hermione, where were you? We thought the train was going to leave with out you!" said Ron.   
"Oh, I got here only 5 minutes ago! And I couldn't find you, so I looked through each compartment. I had a run-in with Malfoy to, now he is laughing hysterically on the floor with the Tickling Charm on him!" She giggled and turned around. She saw James, Lily and Ginny for the first time. "Hey Gin!" she said and gave Ginny a hug. "I don't belive we have met," she said as she looked curioulsy at James and Lily, "I'm Hermione Granger."  
James stood up and shook her hand. "I'm John Bennet, and this is my sister Emily. We are new at Hogwarts this year."  
"Yeah, John's a 7th year like us and Emily is a 6th year," put in Harry.   
"Oh," replied Hermione. "Its nice to meet you both. What brings you to Hogwarts?"  
Lily and James shared a quick look and Lily said, "Our dad is an Auror. His job takes us all over the United Kingdom."  
"Cool!" Said Harry excitedly. "I want to be an Auror!" Lily smiled at his enthusium.   
They sat in silence, until Harry asked James, "Do you like to play Quidditch?" James' face lit up.  
"Do I? I was practically born on a broomstick! I play Chaser!"  
"Really? We need a Chaser for this year!" exclaimed Harry. The three boys began to talk eagerly.   
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Great now Quidditch is all we are going to hear about!" The girls laughed. The 6 quickly became good friends, and talked about everything. They compared the resemblance between Harry and James, and Lily and Ginny.   
When the train came to a stop at Hogsmeade Station, they had become good friends. After a bumpy ride in the horse-less carriges, James and Lily found that Dumbledore was waiting for them in the huge Entrance Hall.  
"Ah! You must be our new exchange students!" he beamed at them. They smiled back and Dumbledore explained to them how the sorting would go. Then he directed them to the line of nervous first years. They said goodbye to Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.  
When the sorting of the first years was over, Dumbledore stood up.   
"Welcome," he began, "to another wonderful year at Hogwarts. Now, before I make the usual start-of-the-year announcements, we have two new students joining us this year. Emily Bennet, who is a 6th year, and John Bennet, who is a 7th year. I trust that you will make them feel welcome."  
He gestured to Professor McGonagall who stood up and said, "Bennet, Emily!" Lily walked up to the stool and put the hat on her head.   
Hmm, came a voice in Lily's head, Potter now, huh? I knew you would find a great love in Gryffindor... well this is not a very hard decision to make...I see you are on a mission...well better be in GRYFFINDOR! Shouted the hat loudly. The Gryffindor table errupted into applause, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny cheering the loudest. Lily took a seat beside Ginny, who had saved her one in case she got in to Gryffindor. Both Ginny and Hermione gave her hugs and congratulated her. She watched James strut proudly up to the stool and put the hat on his head. It had been on his head for all of 2 seconds when it shouted GRYFFINDOR! The Gryffindor's were beside themselves with glee. James sat down next to Harry, smiling widely.   
Dumbledore stood up and made the usual announcements. Then he told every one that Remus Lupin would be the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Lily and James were surprised, but happy noe-the-less. When he was finished, food appeared on their plates.   
"Great job, you guys!" Said Harry, smiling.   
"Yeah," added Ron. "You must have set a record, John! The hat was on your head for like a millisecond!" John laughed.  
"Well I knew that we were going to be in Gryffindor," he said.  
They looked at him curiously. Lily was mentally slapping him. "Oh, well, what he means is we thought we were going to be because our whole family was!" she said hastily.  
They still looked a bit curious, but dropped the subject.  
"So-er-Harry, when are Quidditch tryouts?" asked James, eager to get away from the subject.  
"Oh, well, we haven't set a date yet, but it'll be sometime soon. I really want to kick Slytherin's butt this year!" The others agreed.  
They stuffed themselves until they were about to burst. Then Hermione proudly led the way up to Gryffindor Tower and told everyone the new password (torchlights), because she was Head Girl. (a/n: surprise surprise! lol)  
The common room was exactly the way Lily and James remembered it, but they didn't take time to look closely, for all they wanted to do was to sleep. Ginny led the was to the 6th year girls room and Lily met the other girls: Jenna-a very pretty girl that had dark brown hair and crystal-clear blue eyes. She was very nice and Ginny's best friend. Katherine (or "Kat" as she liked to be called) was slightly plump and short, and she had curly black hair and brown eyes. Lastly, Laralie who was blonde and very tall.  
After being introduced, Lily got into bed and fall asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow, and the same went for James. They had a big mission ahead of them, and were ready for it.  
  
Please Review!! I LOVE all of you who do!!  
**A special hey goes out to my sister, Laura, who is 11 and has yet to read the HP series, but I'm sure she will love them when she does read them! (who doesn't?)**   



	3. "Obviously he hasn't met Snape..."

Hey

Hey! Its me again! Whoa, I was just reading through my A/N for the first chapter, and I wrote something like "I hope you all like it and I hope ya'll like it" jeez I'm such a ditz! So if anyone out there knows how I can fix it w/o having 2 dld the story again, PLEASE tell me!! I went SHOPPING 2day!! I bought underwear at Vicki's (Victoria's) Secret!! (they were $2.99 each! I bet u couldn't have resisted!). Sorry I'm babbling. Anyway here is chapter 3!! Its longer than the others (I bet u all are so upset) so please REVIEW even if you already have!!! PLEASE! I like to get my chapters out fast, but that means I don't get as many reviews! Maybe I should just wait like a week and see how many reviews I could get… *smiles evilly* heehee… so if u want chapter 4 out soon, REVIEW!! Thank you's are at the bottom! Enjoy!

Tay

__

The Return of Lily and James

Chapter 3: "Obviously he hasn't met Snape…"

The next morning, Lily woke up in an unfamiliar place. Not heaven. Then she remembered.

She got out of bed and started jumping on her bed, singing at the top of her lungs. She then proceeded to throw her pillows at Ginny and Laralie, who's beds were closest to hers.

Laralie groaned and rolled over. Ginny placed a pillow over her head and yelled, "Emily! What the hell are you doing! Its too bloody early for you to be so perkey!" Needless to say, Ginny really wasn't a morning person.

Lily jumped on Lily's bed and was soon joined by Jenna, who just entered the room from taking a shower. They dragged Ginny up and started to dance around with her. Kat appeared at the end of Ginny's bed, looking very tired and confused. 

"Emily, you need to calm down!" She exclaimed. Lily grabbed her and started dancing around the room with her. 

"Isn't is great to be alive?" She asked. Kat looked truly scared now and scampered off to take a shower. Lily flung herself onto Laralie's bed. Laralie mumbled something incoherent, but Lily was sure it wasn't something very nice. 

Lily managed to get semi-ready, and bounded down the stairs to breakfast, with Jenna at her heels. Jenna was an early riser, so she was already awake by the time the other girls got up. 

When the got into the Great Hall, they were the only people in there except for the cheery Hufflepuffs and the proffessor's. 

Jenna and Lily ate breakfast and chatted. While they were eating, they were joined first by James, who seemed to be very excited as well. Then they were joined by Harry, Ron, Dean, Seamus, and Neville. Then came Ginny, Hermione, and a nervous looking Kat, followed lastly by a disgruntled Laralie.

James sat next to Lily. His gaze wandered up to the teachers table, and he saw Remus Lupin. "Lily!" he gasped, low enough so that only she could hear, "Remus is here!" she looked a bit confused, but then enlightenment struck her. 

"Oh my! We have to see him before class, of he will get a large shock!" James agreed and they started to get up when Professor McGonagall handed out the timetables. "I've got Defense Against the Dark Arts first!" gasped Lily as she scanned her scheduale.

They looked up at the table and saw that Remus had already left the Great Hall. They said goodbye to their friends and raced out of the Hall. They ran to the DADA classroom. When they burst in, Remus looked up from whatever he was doing and the color drained from his face. 

"Oh dear God," he gasped as the shock registered on his face.

Lily and James approached him cautiously. "Remus, do you know who we are?"

He looked at them as though they were mad. Then he recovered himseft, and managed a small smile. "I don't belive we have met, and I would prefer if you called me Professor Lupin."

"We most certainly have met!" exclaimed James. "You know perfectly well who we are!"

What little color that had returned to Remus' face left again. "Ja-James?" he stuttered.

James grinned and hugged him tightley. Remus looked shocked. "But-but that's not possible! Your dead!" he exclaimed.

Lily shook her head and said, "We have been sent from Heaven to help Harry."

Remus looked very skeptical, but all unsure thoughts he had vanished when James turned into a magnificent silver stag. He began to cry and hugged James. He then finally noticed Lily and gave her a bone-crushing hug. "Its you! Its really you!"

James and Lily beamed at him. "We are pretending to be students. I'm John Bennet and she is my younger sister, Emily." Explained James. 

Remus had a smile on his face that seemed to be just too big. "Does Padfoot know?" He asked excitedly.

James shook his head. "Then I will owl him tonight and tell him to come as soon as possible. He has just been proven innocent!" Remus exclaimed.

James got a dark look on his face and Lily scowled. "I know, God let us watch the trial." She said. 

"He's fine guys…really he is…he just bought a house!" said Remus.

Lily started crying again. "Oh, but its not fair! He is so good! It should have been Wormtail in Azkaban all those years!"

James agreed and hugged her close. "I know," began Remus, looking at his watch, "but, oh dear! Class is going to start in a few minutes!" he exclaimed. "I belive I have you first, Emily?"

Lily wiped her tears away and grinned. "Yeah you do!"

James looked sober. "I've got Potions first with the Slytherin's." he said morosely. 

Lily smiled and looked at Remus. "You know who teaches that class don't you?"

James looked confused. "Who?" He asked.

Lily and Remus burst out laughing. In between giggles, Lily managed to get out- "Snape! Severus Snape!"

James got a very faraway look in his eyes. Then he said, "Really…how interesting…"

Remus exchanged a knowing glance that said, "He's planning something!"

James came back to Earth and said, "Well, guys, I've gotta go find Harry! Wouldn't want to be late for Potions, now would I?" He grinned mischeviously and raced off.

Lily and Remus began laughing again, and Remus said, "I'm very scared for Malfoy and Snape!"

"Oh, Malfoy's that Slytherin that Harry hates, right?"

Remus nodded. Then they heard the pounding of feet in the corridor. Lily smiled at Remus and sat down. 

Ginny walked in and saw Lily. "What happened? You and John left in such a hurry this morning! And how in the world did you find your way here?" she asked, while looking curiously at Lily.

"Oh, uhm, John and I had to go get something in our rooms! And um we saw Professor Lupin and he told us where to go!" She said hurridly.

Ginny was still suspicious, but she said no more and sat down in the seat behind Lily.

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

James found Harry walking down to the dungeons with Hermione and Ron. 

They looked up when James ran towards them. He skidded to a halt at the top of the stairs and smacked his hand to his forehead. Then he took out his wand and yelled "Accio Potions things!" Then, miraculously, a black cauldron and a book came wizzing through the air. James caught them and raced down the stairs to where Harry, Ron, and Hermione were waiting for him. 

They looked at him curiously. "Where have you been?" asked Harry.

"Snape," was James' only reply.

"Yeah…you've been with Snape?" Asked Ron, plainly confused.

"No! Snape teaches Potions!" Exclaimed James with a huge grin on his face.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at him as though he had sprouted another head. "Obviously, he hasn't met Snape," said Harry darkly. 

"Oh, no, quite the opposite!" Said James merrily. "But, sadly, he won't know who I am…" he trailed off.

Harry stared at him. "That's a good thing! I don't know how you know him, but let me inform you: he hates me with a passion."

"Yeah, he's head of Slytherin House and hates all Gryffindors, especially Harry." Added Ron.

"Why does he hate you?" asked James incredulously. 

Sadness flickered in Harry's green eyes. "He hates me because he hated my father."

James was outraged. "Why that f***** bastard!"

Harry looked surprised. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, Malfoy hates me more."

James opened his mouth to say something, but Snape walked into the room, his customary sneer on his mouth.

He began to call roll, and when he got to Bennet, he looked up to sneer at the new Gryffindor. But what he saw made his stomach drop and the color drain from his already pale face. "You!" he managed to gasp out.

James was surprised that Snape recognized him. _I guess Aurora forgot him! _He thought. He smirked at Snape and his worst fears were confirmed. 

"You!" he croaked, "outside, NOW!" James grinned and followed him out, practically skipping with glee. 

Harry watched him follow Snape, and wondered if James new he was about to die. Harry looked at Ron and Hermione. Ron's face was in his hands, and Hermione looked as though she would faint. Harry gulped, and then-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Then Harry watched in amazment as Snape stormed in, looking madder than ever, and James followed him with a massive smirk on his face.

"What was that about?" asked Hermione anxioulsy. 

"Oh, lets just say he remembered me!" whispered James as he sat down. 

Snape sat down looking murderous. He opened his plan book, then an idea hit him, and he slammed the book shut. "Today class, we will be making Truth Potions." Gasps rang out around the classroom. He gave James a smirk, who paled and looked panicked. 

Hermione stood up. "But, sir, aren't Truth Potions illegal?" She asked timidly.

Snape was livid. "Don't you _dare_ tell me how to run my class, Granger. Now sit down you insolent little brat, and 50 points from Gryffindor because of your mouth!"

Hermione sat down, and muttered under her breath, "And 50 points to Gryffindor because you're a bastard!" Harry and Ron looked at each other in wonder. The last time they had seen Hermione this angry, she had slapped Malfoy! And neither of them could remember when Hermione had given points to Gryffindor without an exceptional reason, even though Harry and Ron both thought that Snape being a bastard was a good enough reason.

When class was over, Snape held James back. "You guys go ahead! I'll catch up!" said James as he grinned and approached Snape's desk. 

They nodded and left, but do you think that they heeded his request? If you did, you should probebly read the books again! They hid outside the door and listened.

"-don't even know _why _or _how_ you're here, but frankly, I don't care or want to know. All I know is that it is you, and if you dare mess up my class or me, I might _accidently _slip some Truth Potion into your drink! And we wouldn't want Potter to know who you _really _are, now would we? Nasty shock, I'd say…So I'd watch my back if I were you…"

"Snape," said James, shacking with anger, "you have _no right _to be mean to Harry, just because of our past!"

"Detention, _Bennet,_" he said Bennet sarcastically, his voice deadly quiet, "Now get OUT of my classroom!"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione ran as fast as they could. They ducked into and empty classroom and shut the door. 

"Harry," said Hermione, panting, "what was that about?"

Harry shook his head, and said with a determined look on his face, "I don't know, Hermione, but we are going to find out!"

Ooh! Cliffie!! Duhn duhn dunn!! Its really weird now because I have my little notebook sitting right in front of me but im like not using it at all! I didn't think I would ever post something on ff.net but ive read like evrything on Harry Potter here! And I've also read the Tamora Pierce things and Ella Enchanted (my FAVORITE book besides the Harry Potter series, of course!) so anyway I've only had 22 reviews :(! I dunno when I'll post chapter four… like I said, maybe I'll wait a little while… DON'T FORGET TO READ AND REVIEW!!!!!

Thank you's-

:), Gwen Sanderson, lil' ole' me-I'm flattered!, Sophie Paterson-ok I'll beware!, Mailyne, Carrie-thanx for the nice long review (hint-hint) and thanx for your input!, Black Sparkles, baby309blue, fooley, Quidditch Star12, lyny, lily evans, megamick, Helena-thanx for the 5 star rating!!, Trixie_the_Witch, Sarah, Ice Angel, Karen, moi, A Saint, Atlantis Forester, beans-that Heaven is what I have always invisioned-but anyway, thanx for the nice review!

Merci Beaucoup! (for all you people who don't speak French, that's "Thank you very much!")

DON"T FORGET TO READ AND REVIEW!!! 


	4. I did NOT just think that about Ginny!

Omg!! I'm so increadibly sorry about the wait! I couldn't get on bec I had to many things dlded on my computer, so just this morning I deleted a whole buttload of stuff and now I can get on to the sight!! I would give you an overview of the other chapters bec I know that's handy, but its been too long and I can't remember! I'm sorry! Anyway, on with the fic!!!!

Disclaimer: nothing is mine…*sniffles*

Tay

The Return of Lily and James

Chapter 4: I did _not_ just think that about Ginny!

Harry had no time over the next few days to think about anything else but Quidditch. The season was fast approaching, and Harry desperatly needed a chaser. He met with the team, which consisted of: Ron Weasley as keeper, a big 3rd year named Jason Carmodie as a beater, a 5th year named Karen Slonane as the other beater, and Hallie Jehnson and Jared Bluff were the two chasers, both 4th years. They decided to hold chaser try outs the next Saturday. 

James was, of course, trying out to be the chaser. Harry was hoping that he was as good as he sounded. When he confessed this to Lily, she laughed and told him he would be hard-pressed to find a better chaser. 

When Saturday rolled around, Harry got up extra early and went to Quidditch pitch to warm up. He did laps and complicated twists and dives. By now, he was able to go into a Wronski Feint and turn sharply upwards with only and inch to spare before he hit the ground. When he landed he heard applause and whistling. He turned and saw Lily and James watching him from the stands. He blushed and walked over to them. 

"That was great flying!" exclaimed James. 

"Yes," agreed Lily. "Where did you learn to fly like that?"

Harry looked sad and said, "My godfather told me I inherited it from my father."

At this comment, Lily almost burst into tears, but held it in. "I'm sorry about your parents, Harry." She said softly.

Harry cleared his throat and said, "Well, its all in the past now-no use thinking about it, but-" he abruptly cut off and looked extremely sad. "But... I wish I could have known them." He said in barely a whisper, so that James and Lily had to strain to hear him.

"Well, er, shall we begin then?" Came a voice from behind them. It was Ron, standing with his Nimbus 2001 slung over his shoulder.

Harry snapped out of his reverie and nodded. "Yes, might as well get this over with..." and he grabbed the sign up sheet that he had posted in the common room. About 10 Gryffindor's had signed up and they were now making their way down the field, with Harry and Ron's teammates scattered amongst them. 

They decided the best way to try the seeker out was to have a sort of mini-Quidditch game. One of the beaters (Karen) protected the person who was trying out, while the other (Jason) swung a bludger at him whenever he got a chance. The two chasers passed the quaffle to the person trying out whenever it was possible. Ron was working to keep the person trying out from scoring as hard as he could, like when the Gryffindor's played the Slytherin's. Harry hovered around, watching carefully.

When it was James' turn, he amazed the team with his abilities. He was able to dodge every bludger, catch any pass, and make every shot. When Harry declared his tryouts over, the whole team agreed- James was in. 

They had a party that lasted long into the night, honoring James. Lily came up to Harry and winked at him. "Told you!" She exclaimed. She held his green-eyed gaze with hers for a minute, and then turned away. Harry blinked. He knew he had seen those eyes before! But where? Oh, well. Its probably just my imagination. He thought. He forced himself to ponder about it later, and resumed celebrating. 

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~ 

Lily and James crept through the darkened halls the next night under the Invisibility cloak. James had borrowed it from Harry, who had looked very surprised that James knew about it, but had given it to him without any questions. 

"How many times to you think we had done his?" asked Lily, a smile playing on her lips.

"I don't know. Hundreds of times, I expect!" Laughed James. 

They were going to Remus' office to meet Sirius. James and Lily, but James mostly, were very nervous and excited to see their best friend again after 16 years. 

When they finally got to Remus' office, they entered and saw Sirius and Remus sitting at Remus' desk drinking tea. Sirius was white and very jumpy. He jumped at least a foot when Lily and James opened the door and shut it behind them. 

James removed the Invisibility cloak from him and Lily. Sirius just stood there, a look of shock on him face. Suddenly, he walked forward in two brisk strides and hugged James tightly, tears of joy streaming down his face. James hugged him, if possible, harder back. They remained in each other's embrace for a long time, and then pulled slowly back. Sirius immidiatly pulled Lily into a huge hug, with, of course, more tears. All four were rather wet when the hugging was done, and they stayed up until 4:30 talking and catching up. Lily and James told Sirius about their mission, and he scolded them and told them to get started on it! Finally, Lily decided it was time to go to bed, and Sirius told them he would be staying in the castle for another day to visit with Harry. They promised Sirius that they would try to start on their mission and left.

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

Neither Lily nor James could start on their mission that week because it was full to the brim with homework and Quidditch practice. On Saturday, Lily decided that it would be a perfect day to get Ginny to tell her about her feelings for Harry. Lily wanted to approach the subject carefully, because she new that Ginny was suicidal. 

"Hey Gin!" exclaimed Lily cheerfully as she plopped down on the couch next to her.

"Hey," replied Ginny sadly. She was staring at something across the common room.

Lily followed her gaze and saw she was staring at Harry, who was flirting with Jenna. Lily sighed. "Do you want to talk about it, Gin?"

Ginny nodded and stood up. Lily led her out of the common room and behind a tapestry where there was a door. Lily whispered the password to the door handle and it swung open, revealing a circular room with plush purple furniture of all shapes, sizes, and shades or purple. Lily sat on the couch and motioned for Ginny to sit with her. They sat for a little while in silence, but Lily could tell that Ginny was holding back tears.

"Ginny, I know I've only known you for about a month, and I'm not your best friend, but I'm always here for you and you can tell me anything. So, if you want to tell me what's wrong, I can help you!" Lily urged.

They sat in silence for a little while longer, and just when Lily was about to give up, Ginny burst into the story about how she was madly in love with Harry and had been since she first layed eyes on him and how he never notices her except as a sister. He was so popular and handsome, so what were the odds of her even being noticed? And how he liked her ex best friend, and whenever she saw them flirting she felt as if her heart was being ripped out and stepped on.

When she was finished with her tirade, she broke down in great, heaving sobs. Lily held her close. 

When her sobs subsided, Ginny said, "You know what, Lily? Sometimes I feel like just ending it all...putting my self out of misery..."

Lily gasped. "Oh, no, Ginny! No, don't even think about that! There are so many people who love you so much!"

"I know," whispered Ginny, "but not the one I want."

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

"James!" cried Lily as she pulled him out of his chair by the fire where he was sitting with, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Jenna, and a group of girls who worshipped James, Ron, and Harry. She pulled him into the secret passage. "We have a serious problem!"

"Well, no, really?" said James sarcastically. 

"Just listen to me!" she cried in frusturation. "Ginny told me that she was in love with Harry! But the most important thing is that she wants to committe suicide!" Lily screamed. 

"Whoa, Lily! Calm down!" Lily glared at him. "I'm sorry Lil, but I don't know what to do! Harry really likes that girl Jenna!" James sighed.

"Yeah, I know...hey! I've got an idea! Ginny and Jenna are best friends, right? Jenna wouldn't do this to Ginny on purpose!" James looked at her confused. "What I mean is, maybe Jenna doesn't know!" Realization dawned on James' face. "So, if this girl has any humanity in her, she'll tell Harry she doesn't like him! Of course," she added as an afterthought, "Harry will be heartbroken, but we can fix that!" she rubbed her hands together eagerly, "Thanks for the help, Jamie!" She kissed him quickly on the cheek and bounded out of the room. 

James looked at her with an amused expression on his face. "Glad I could help!" he called after her.

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

Lily ran back to the Gryffindor common room. She spotted Jenna sitting by the fire (by herself, luckily), doing the Charms homework that Professor Flitwick assigned them to do over the weekend. 

When Lily approached her, she could see why Harry would be attracted to her. She really was very pretty.

"Hey, Jenna! Where is Harry?"

Jenna smiled at her. "Where else would he be? Quidditch practice!"

Lily laughed. "I should have known!"

Jenna looked around the room and saw Ginny sitting by herself, looking into the fire sadly. "Hey, Emily," she hesitated for a minute, "D'you-d'you know what's wrong with Ginny? I mean, it could just be my imagination, but she seems to be-er-occupied with something all the time! She is hardly speaking to me!" Jenna bit her lip worriedly, "And we are best friends! She's never kept anything from me!" She looked at Lily, her features full of concern.

Lily opened her mouth in pretend shock. "You mean...she never told you...oh jeez, this is going to take a while..."

"What! What is it?!" Asked Jenna, alarmed.

Lily looked at her and sighed. "Come on, follow me..." And she got up and walked out of the portrait hole, Jenna at her heels. 

"Where are we going?" asked Jenna, plainly confused.

"Just somewhere where we can talk in private." Replied Lily. She ducked behind the tapestry and whispered the password to the door. It swung open, and she heard Jenna gasp.

"Oh, Emily! When did you find this?"

"Oh, uhm, a long time ago..." then Lily started in with the explanation of Ginny's strange behavior. When she was finished, Jenna's eyes were as wide as saucers. 

"Ohmigod! I had no idea! Oh, how could I have been so stupid! Ginny told me about her obsession with Harry, but I thought she was over it this year, because I asked her about it and she shrugged and changed the subject! Oh she must simply hate me! And she wants to commite suicide? Oh God! I have to go apologize now!" Jenna looked so upset that Lily felt extremely bad for her. 

"Wait!" exclaimed Lily, pulling Jenna back down to the floor, "What should we do about Harry?"

"Oh, uhm...well just so you know, I never really liked him, he's just fun to flirt with!" she giggled, but then immidiatly sobered. "Just tell him that I am going out with a Hufflepuff or something. Then say something about Ginny or something!" 

"Ok, will do! Now you go find Ginny and make up!"

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

"-so she wanted me to tell you that she's dating a Hufflepuff-" Lily paused, "and she is really sorry if she hurt you." Lily looked concernedly at her son, "Harry, are you ok?"

Her voice was so full of compassion and so gentle that it caused Harry to look up in surprise. He had that strange sense of belonging when he looked at her. There seemed to be a powerful bong between them, it wasn't love, no, but the kind of bond that could only be shared between mother and child. Of course, Harry didn't know this, but he certainly felt something...

"Harry?" 

Harry jerked out of his trance and flushed. "Ah, yeah, I'm ok Emily." 

Lily looked doubtful. "You're sure you're ok?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Well…ok…" Lily looked around the common room until she found the person she was looking for. Harry followed her gaze.

Lily grinned and turned her attention back to Harry. "Ginny sure is pretty!" She said, hopefully giving him the hint. "Well, I'd better be off, gotta go do some, uh, History of Magic! 'Bye Harry!" She got up and left Harry alone with his confused thoughts. 

_Oh, well. _He thought, _Jenna is nice, but I never really liked her…I don't think that she is _the one_. Ah! What am I thinking! I'm too young to fall in love…_His gaze was still on Ginny. _Come to think of it, Emily is right, Ginny is pretty…very pretty…_He was admiring the way the fire made her hair shimmer. Ginny must have felt his gaze, because she looked up. Harry suddenly blushed and looked away. _What just happened?! _He thought incredulously. _I'm not actually falling for Ginny Weasley, am I? _He shook the thought from his head. _No way! She's Ron's little sister!_ But for an unexplained reason, he found himself thinking, _so what?_

Harry was unaware that he was being watched. James an Lily were sitting on the girl's stairs.

"You know, darling, I think our mission might be successful!" said James.

Lily giggled and kissed him on the cheek before running up the stairs to tell Jenna the news.

There was Chapter four! I hope you liked it! Write a review if you did! Or you can email me at tenniscutie12@hotmail.com. I promise I'll w/b if you have a question! Thanks to:

Gwen Sanderson (I'm gonna email you back once I post this!) and BuffyTVS87. Thanks a lot for the emails guys! Oh and I don't know why but I can't get to the book part of ff.net! It won't work for me! It takes me to the "the page cannot be displayed" if this happens to everyone or if its just me please email me if you know!! Thanx a mill! Love u guys! Oh and I don't know since I can't get to the site, but can you review yet? If so, then please review this story!

Byebye!


	5. Important Realizations and the Christmas...

Hey! I hope that you all have been enjoying my story! But some of you don't care to review *sniffles* so I want five reviews in order to get Chapter Six! Oh this Chapter is looong! 17 pages! I have had to divide it into two sections! Enjoy, and review!!!  
  
~*Tay*~  
  
*Two very important shoutouts to Gwen Sanderson, who, during my exile from ff.net, cured my need for fanfiction! (  
  
And to Bella!! I luv ya gurl! Omg! I just read chapter two! It was excellent! Seriously, I dunno what I would do w/ out you! I'd prolly die! Lolz!*  
  
So everyone- go read (and review!) Gwen and Bella's stories!! (In case your wondering, the Bella that I'm talking about it the one who is writing A Story of Lily, or the first Bella, currently, in the directory w/ a (1) beside her name!)  
  
1 The Return of Lily and James  
  
Chapter 5: Important Realizations and The Christmas Ball  
  
1.1 Section one: Important Realizations  
  
The next few weeks passed quickly for James and Lily. Halloween came and went, and pretty soon Christmas had taken over the castle. It was decorated in its customary mistletoe and garland. The Great Hall had its traditional 12 Christmas tree's and glowing ice sickles. But James Potter was not in the holiday spirit. He had not yet had a chance to talk to Harry about Ginny-and a knot of anxiety was forming in his stomach. On this particular day, James was at the Gryffindor table especially early because he had not gotten much sleep. He had been up half the night thinking about how he was going to go about getting Harry to fall in love with Ginny. What's worse is that he had to lie to Lily about his progress the day before-an act which made him feel terribly guilty.  
  
"Hey, John!" the very person John was thinking about sat down next to him and began to eat.  
  
"Hey, Harry," he said sadly.  
  
Hermione heard his sad tone and asked concernedly, "What's wrong, John?" James raised his head up to look at her. "Oh my goodness! You look horrible! Are you feeling alright?" She exclaimed upon seeing his pale face, complete with dark bags under his eyes.  
  
"Yes, Hermione, I'm fine, I just didn't get very much sleep last night, that's all." He replied.  
  
He could tell that Hermione was going to press him further, so he quickly interjected, "Have you seen Ginny and Li-Emily?"  
  
"Nope, sorry John!" replied Ron as he turned away and began talking with Hermione, his ears redder than usual.  
  
James looked at Harry who was watching his two best friends flirt openly. James stood up and said, "Hey, Harry-are those two an item yet?"  
  
Harry grinned, "Nope, not yet, but they both like each other lots! They are just to dumb to come right out and say it!"  
  
James chuckled a little, "Well, I'm gonna head on to the greenhouses. Do you wanna come?"  
  
"No thanks, I think I'm going to stay here and finish my breakfast and watch these two stutter and blush."  
  
James felt his stomach sinking. "Ok, then. Bye Harry." Dammit! I was going to talk to him about Ginny! Oh, Lily is going to kill me!  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Harry sighed as he looked up from writing his essay on Human Transfiguration. His gaze wondered around the room until it rested on Ginny. He felt the familiar jolt in his stomach that he had been getting around her for quite some time. His throat went dry when she smiled her dazzling smile. The smile that made him go week at the knees, the smile that he would cross the ocean for.  
  
Harry and become quite prone to knocking things over, tripping, and other embarrassing things around Ginny. But the thing was, she didn't do it around him anymore. He chuckled slightly when he remembered how she had accidentally put her elbow in the butter dish when he went to visit the Burrow for the first time, right before he started his 2nd year at Hogwarts.  
  
He frowned when he thought about how differently she had been acting around him recently. Almost as though she was avoiding him.  
  
He banished those unwelcome thoughts and tried to concentrate on his essay. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get Ginny Weasley out of his mind.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
"Ginny! Ohmigosh, Ginny!" Ginny looked up from her comfortable position on her bed to see Lily racing toward her with Lauralie at her heels. "Guess what?!"  
  
"What?" she asked impatiently.  
  
"There's going to be a Christmas Ball!" exclaimed Lauralie with a squeal.  
  
"Oh great!" replied Ginny unenthousiasticley.  
  
Lily cast Ginny a concernedly look, but Lily ignored her and went back to writing. Lauralie then grabbed Lily by the wrist and bounced out of the room to find Jenna and Kat and tell them the "wonderful news".  
  
Ginny sighed and finished her diary entry. She had been writing about her behavior that had stumped Harry. She had come to the conclusion that Harry would never feel the same way about her that she felt about him, so she was trying to rid herself of the crush that had held her captive since she first laid eyes on the great Harry Potter. Seven long years ago, and not one second glance from him. She had had it with him and was not going to let him run her life anymore. She would have fun at this Ball, and look stunning while she was at it, and not give Harry a second glance. She would make him feel the same way she had felt, all of these years.  
  
While she was still determined and angry, she marched down to the common room and out of the portrait hole to tell Jenna and Lily her important realization. What she didn't know, was that someone else had come to an equally important realization, and was looking for her at that very moment.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Harry walked briskly through the halls on his way to the Gryffindor Common Room. He was going to invite Ginny to the dance. He had finally confessed to himself, (With James' help) that he really did love Ginny. Love was such a powerful word, but he was sure that love was the feeling he had for Ginny, nothing else would do. He thought back on his conversation with "John".  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
As Harry and James were walking from the last class of the day, Divination, the 6th year Gryffindor Transfiguration class was let out ahead of them. The minute he saw Ginny, Harry went crashing to the floor, having tripped on a statue of armor when he was preoccupied with his Ginny Watching, as Ron and John called it. His books and parchment went everywhere, not to mention his inkwell smashing into a thousand pieces. James helped him clean up, then, ever so gently he asked, "Harry, do you want to talk about it?"  
  
For some reason unknown to him, Harry agreed and followed James into the empty Transfiguration classroom. They sat in silence until James interrupted it. "Harry," he said slowly, "Do you think you love her?"  
  
This question caught Harry totally off guard. His first reaction was to deny it until he was blue in the face, but something told him that he could tell James.  
  
He thought for a moment, but eventually came to his "important realization." "Yes, John, you know, I think I do!" It felt wonderful to get it off of his chest and admit it to himself and someone else. Harry was now grinning like an idiot with a faraway look in his eyes.  
  
"Well, then Harry, what are you standing around for! She is a pretty girl, you don't want someone else asking her to the dance, do you?"  
  
Harry smiled his thanks at James and took off at a high speed.  
  
~*End Flashback*~  
  
Harry and Ginny were both so preoccupied with their thoughts that they didn't realize they were headed strait towards each other when-  
  
SMACK! They ran right into each other and fell on their butts. "Ginny!" exclaimed Harry when he saw who it was.  
  
Ginny felt her cheeks heat, up but this time, it was not from embarrassment, no, this time, it was anger.  
  
Harry stood up and held out a shaking hand to help her up. "Oh, Ginny, I'm sorry." he stammered.  
  
She looked up at him furious, and before she could stop it, her temper that was a characteristic of all redheads, got the best of her.  
  
"I bet you didn't even see me, did you?! But wait, this isn't very surprising, why should I think that you would this time, when you NEVER HAVE?! I'm just Ginny, the FREAK who has been in love with you since I FIRST SAW YOU! I'm only Ron's little sister, right Harry? That's all you have ever seen me as, and how you will always see me as!" Then she said, her voice seething, "Well, let me let you in on a secret, Harry Potter. I DO NOT, AND NEVER WILL, LIKE YOU!!" She yelled, and then turned on her heel and ran, tears blinding her vision, ignoring Harry's calls to come back.  
  
Section 2: The Christmas Ball  
  
Lily and James were not happy the days after the Hallway Fiasco, as they had come to call it. They were starting to think that it was hopeless, although Harry was so obviously in love with Ginny, she was doing a very good job ignoring him. The ball was to be the Saturday night before the students would go home for the Christmas holidays. James and Lily would, of course, be staying at the castle, with Harry, Hermione, Jenna, and the Weasley's. Lily and James both had many people ask them to the ball, but they both politely declined each offer, for obvious reasons. They might have been in the middle of a task that would decide the future of the world, but they were still madly in love with each other.  
  
Another reason they were both upset was because Harry and Ginny both had dates that weren't each other. Ginny claimed to be very happy to be going with a seventh year, Dean Thomas, even though it was apparent to Jenna and Lily that she really wasn't. Harry was going to the ball with Lavender Brown, who was utterly devoted to him and virtually begged him to go with her. Harry accepted only because Ginny was going with Dean. Ron and Hermione were going together, as they had finally faced facts and told each other their feelings. They were now known around the school as a "couple". Lily was extremely annoyed with Ginny as well. No matter how many times she and Jenna tried, Ginny stoutly refused to believe that Harry had feelings for her.  
  
Finally, Saturday came. The castle was buzzing with gossip and the loud whispers of excited girls, planning what they were going to wear, and wondering what lip-gloss would match their robes.  
  
The sixth and seventh year girls (Ginny, Lily, Kat, Lauralie, Jenna, Hermione, Lavender, and Parvati) had gone to Hogsmeade the Saturday before and picked out their dress robes. The ball was starting at 7:00 and would go until 10:00. The girls got up from playing chess and things with the boys at 5:00. However, the boys didn't follow until around 6:30 (typical males).  
  
Lily had selected satin, midnight blue robes with black heeled sandals. The robes were tight until her waist, then they flowed down gracefully to the floor. Her auburn hair was piled on top of her head, with soft ringlets hanging around her face.  
  
Lauralie was wearing pale blue robes that matched her icy blue eyes. They were tight and showed off her perfect model body. Her beautiful blonde hair was cut pixie-style, and she had charmed it to glitter. She decorated it with real butterfly's that matched her dress and sparkled.  
  
Kat was wearing rusty red robes that matched her curly black hair perfectly, which she had pulled up halfway. Her dress robes were loose, as she was pleasantly plump.  
  
Ginny was stunning. She had satin white dress robes that fit tightly until her waist, when they flowed down to the floor like Lily's. Her flaming red hair that was normally strait now had delicate curls that cascaded down her back.  
  
They joined Hermione, Parvati, and Lavender at the stairs, before anyone saw them. Hermione looked beautiful in pale pink robes that shimmered. Her cinnamon colored hair was strait and shiny, with a few ringlets that were evenly spaced about an inch apart all around her head. Lavender was wearing pale yellow robes with (in Lily's opinion) far too much makeup, while Parvati was wearing gold dress robes with as much, if not more, makeup on than Lavendar.  
  
As they descended the stairs, the common room went quiet and gasps could be heard through the crowd. All of Gryffindor house was staring at them.  
  
They found James, Dean, Harry, Ron, Neville (who was dating Kat), and Seamus (Lauralie's date). Parvati was going with a seventh year Ravenclaw, so she excused her self and set off to the Ball early. The boys were gaping- each at a particular girl (I bet you can guess).  
  
James found his voice first, "You-you girls look very nice," he stammered. The girls giggled and Lily took his arm. They each partnered up with their dates and made their way to the Great Hall.  
  
When they entered, an amazing sight met their eyes. Snow was falling gently from the ceiling in big, sparkling flakes that melted before they touched the floor. The only source of light was a band of gold sparkles that floated around the outer walls, casting a warm glow. Like the Yule Ball, there were small, circular tables surrounding a raised platform and stage. On the stage, the band (The Stupefies- a hot new boy band) started to play the first song of the night, which was a fast number. James and Lily went off together followed by a very pink Ron and Hermione.  
  
Harry stared at Ginny for what seemed like an eternity. She was talking to Lauralie, Dean, and Seamus. She was so beautiful-  
  
"HARRY!" Lavender yelled, interrupting his thoughts.  
  
Harry jerked his head away and looked at Lavender.  
  
"God, I've only been trying to get your attention for the past 10 minutes!!" she exclaimed in frustration. "Look, Harry, I'm sorry-I don't mean to hurt you, but, I-I just don't think we are meant to be!" she blurted. "I'm really sorry."  
  
"That's great, Lav!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
She looked shocked, but it quickly turned into a smirk. When she went in to hug him, she whispered, "Good luck with Ginny, Harry." She pulled back and walked away without looking back. He gaped after her. Then he shook his head and grinned. Am I that obvious?  
  
When he turned to where Ginny was standing, he couldn't see her anymore. He searched all over, but unfortunately, he got cornered by his Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor fan clubs and had to dance a whole dance with each of them (slow and fast). He also danced with Lily, Jenna, Hermione, Parvati and Lavender. Neville talked to him about Herbology for about 15 minutes, and he had to endure about 30 minutes of Ron droning on about how wonderful Hermione was.  
  
By the time he found Dean and Ginny, it was time for the last dance. When Ginny saw him, she took off in the other direction. But Harry, who was much quicker, caught her easily.  
  
She struggled to free herself, all the while, not looking into his eyes, for she knew that once she did that, she would be powerless. "Let go of me!"  
  
"Ginny, just dance with me once, please?" he begged. He tilted her chin so she was looking into his eyes. He led her onto the floor and she followed.  
  
The lead singer of The Stupefies said, "This next song, which will be the last, I wrote myself. Its called 'Selfish.'"  
  
Harry put his arms around her waist, and hesitantly, she put her arms around his neck. Ginny felt odd tingling feeling where their bodies were touching.  
  
I just don't understand  
  
Why you're runnin from a good man, baby  
  
Why you wanna turn your back on love  
  
And why you've already given up  
  
Ginny tried desperately to fight the feeling that was threatening to knock down the walls that she had carefully built around her crush. Ever since the collision in the hallway, Lily's words echoed in her head, "God Ginny! You're killing him! You must be so blind! Anyone could tell that he is totally in love with you!"  
  
See, I know you've been hurt before  
  
But I swear I'll give you so much more  
  
I swear I'll never let you down  
  
'Cause I swear its you that I adore  
  
Harry felt Ginny's body against him, and he felt like this was where she was meant to be.but did she feel it too?  
  
And I can't help myself babe  
  
'Cause I think about you, constantly  
  
And my heart gets no rest  
  
Over you, you, yeah  
  
Ginny felt the walls around her crush crumbling. No! She couldn't give in! She wouldn't!  
  
You can call me selfish  
  
But all I want is your love  
  
And you can call me hopeless  
  
Because I'm hopelessly in love  
  
And you can call me unperfect  
  
But who's perfect?  
  
Tell me what do I gotta do  
  
To prove that I'm the only one for you  
  
So what's wrong with being selfish?  
  
Harry marveled at the likeness between the song and his situation. He looked around and his gaze fell on Ron and Hermione. They were staring at each other, love apparent on their faces. Oh, how he wished he could look at Ginny that way!  
  
I'll be taken up your time  
  
'Till the day I make you realize (realize)  
  
that for you there could be no one else  
  
I've just gotta have you for myself  
  
Ginny's wall was now down totally, and she couldn't help it. Tears welled up in her eyes, threatening to spill over.  
  
Baby, I would take good care of you  
  
No matter what it is you're going through  
  
I'll be there for you when you're in need  
  
Baby, believe in me  
  
Harry felt Ginny tense up and then relax ever so slightly. He was sorely tempted to kiss the top of her gorgeous head, but resisted.  
  
'Cause if love is a crime (hey, yeah)  
  
Then punish me, I would die for you  
  
'Cause I don't want to live without you  
  
What can I do?  
  
Oh, well, Ginny thought wryly, there go the tears.  
  
You can call me selfish  
  
Harry felt wetness on his robes. Is Ginny crying?  
  
He thought puzzeldley.  
  
But all I want is your love  
  
He took a deep breath. "Ginny?"  
  
And you can call me hopeless (hopeless)  
  
  
  
Harry gently lifted her chin. Green eyes bore into brown. Ginny felt herself melt. Then she grabbed her senses. She angrily brushed her tears away.  
  
Because I'm hopelessly in love  
  
  
  
"Yeah?" She managed to choke out.  
  
  
  
And you can call me unperfect  
  
But who's perfect?  
  
  
  
His eyes and voice were so full of emotion, he held her gaze steadily. Then he stated, quite plainly,  
  
  
  
Tell me what do I gotta do  
  
  
  
"You don't have to run anymore."  
  
  
  
To prove that I'm the only one  
  
Her brown eyes brimmed with tears again and she looked away. Don't do it Ginny! Don't fall for him!  
  
She told herself angrily.  
  
For you  
  
She began to cry again. Then she whispered, "Yes, I do," and fled the Great Hall.  
  
So what's wrong with being  
  
Selfish?  
  
As the dance ended, students applauded enthusiastically and then started to file out of the Great Hall to their respective Common Rooms. Harry just stood there, frozen.  
  
He felt a warm hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw James standing there with Ron behind him, looking confused.  
  
"Hermione and Lily went after her," he muttered distractively, running a hand through his hair, making even messier than usual.  
  
Harry became confused. "Who's Lily?" he asked.  
  
James went ghostly white. "Uh, did I say Lily? I-I meant Emily!"  
  
Ron gave them both weird looks, "Well anyway, c'mon chaps, lets go to bed."  
  
They agreed and left the Great Hall. They were almost to the Gryffindor Common Room when they heard someone running. They turned and saw Hermione. "Harry!" she yelled when she saw him. "Ginny-lake-freezing- HURRY!" she was out of breath but managed to get that out.  
  
That was all Harry needed. He took off with James at his heels. They made it to the lake in record timing. They saw Lily on the west bank, as white as a sheet.  
  
"Harry! James! Ohmigod! She is going to drown! Hurry! Do something!"  
  
Harry looked out at the dark, frozen water. He spotted a huge crack in the ice and a white body thrashing around:Ginny.  
  
Harry was hit with a sudden inspiration. His window! He left it open! He took his wand out of his pocket and yelled, "Accio Firebolt!" praying that its path wouldn't be blocked. But sure enough, he heard the whizzing of his prized racing broom as it hurtled through the air, stopping right next to him. He wasted no time in climbing on and shooting across the lake to the center.  
  
Ginny had stopped thrashing around, she was now only making a feeble attempt to stay afloat. Harry lowered his broom so that the tips of his toes were in the icy water.  
  
"Ginny, hold on! You have to keep swimming! Grab my hand!"  
  
Ginny was too tired and cold to order her limbs to work. Her breath was becoming labored.it felt as though knives were stabbing at her throat. She was so tired.her eyes closed and she began to sink.  
  
Harry was so terrified of losing her, he didn't even think about what he did next. He flew into the icy waters and pulled Ginny onto his lap. Her body was so cold and stiff! He pushed the unwelcome thoughts from his mind and urged his Firebolt up, praying that it would respond in the icy waters. Miraculously, it did. They went soaring up in the air, Harry clutching her lifeless body to him.  
  
He approached Lily and James and landed gently, Lily had tears streaming down her face and James looking extremely pale. Suddenly, they heard the great oak door from the castle bang open, and 5 figures came hurrying towards them. Professor's Dumbledore and McGonagall, Madame Pomfrey, Ron, and Hermione.  
  
Relief flooded over them when they saw that Harry had successfully rescued Ginny.  
  
"Oh my goodness!" exclaimed Madame Pomfrey when she saw Ginny's lifeless body. "She's frozen solid! Oh but thank God, she has a pulse! It's there, but faintly!" She conjured a stretcher and warm blankets and was about to float Ginny up to the castle when she noticed Harry shivering to. She quickly conjured him a blanket. "You come too, Mr. Potter." She commanded, but it wasn't necessary.  
  
When they had all made it up to the Hospital Wing, and Ginny was all settled in with a drying charm and many blankets and hot water bottles, Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey conversed. The five teenagers waited anxiously.  
  
Dumbledore approached them with a grave but relieved face. "Miss Weasley was indeed frozen, but Mr. Potter saved her from a very untimely end. I believe that she is in your debt again, Harry?" Harry blushed and Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling. The he turned to Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Minerva? Would you be so kind as so owl Miss Weasley's parents? Tell them that they may come and visit her as soon as it is convenient for them." Professor McGonagall nodded and left the Hospital Wing. "You may stay here as long as you wish.if I'm not mistaken, you all will be staying with us for Christmas?" they nodded. He then bid them goodnight and left.  
  
Lily couldn't contain herself any longer. She burst into tears (followed directly by Hermione) and threw her arms around his neck. "Oh-oh Harry!" she sobbed, "You were so brave! I was s-so afraid G-Ginny wou- would." she trailed off, but no one needed to hear what she was thinking because they had all thought it. Harry hugged her back. Her embrace was so familiar! If he didn't figure out why, it would surely drive him mad! "Oh, but I'm so proud of you!"  
  
She finally stepped back and James put an arm around his wife and placed his hand on Harry's shoulder. "She's right, Potter." He said hoarsely. They turned and walked out of the Hospital Wing. Lily's sobs had subsided, leaving her very tired. James muttered the spell that would make her feather light, and carried her to bed.  
  
As he was tucking her in, she whispered, "Oh, James, I wish we could tell him."  
  
He looked at her and sighed. "Me too, Lil, but we promised Aurora." She nodded in understanding and sniffled.  
  
James sat down and gathered her in his arms and rocked her to sleep. Then he gently laid her back on her pillows and kissed her on the forehead tenderly. "I love you, Lily," he whispered.  
  
When he was not even two feet away, he heard a small, "I love you to, James." He smiled to himself and left.  
  
Aww! Isn't that adowable? Did you like? I hope you did! If so, REVIEW! Please! Remember, I want at least 5! Oh and don't worry, next chapter there will be some kissing! ( lol. Well I'm gonna go! Don't forget to review! *puppy face*  
  
Taylor ;) 


End file.
